


Five Senses - Gwen

by Lejays17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/pseuds/Lejays17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have five senses.</p>
<p>Gwen's thoughts on Arthur</p>
<p>(companion to Five Senses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses - Gwen

**Five Senses – Gwen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (TV series), only Bronwen the Evil Plot Bunny

 

The way he says her name, stressing the last syllable. (no one else calls her Guinevere all the time.)

Sweat and steel and horse all combine for a smell that is just him. (steel reminds her of Tom's workshop; she misses him terribly every day.)

Strong hands, calloused palms from years of training with a sword. (but soft fingertips stroking her cheek.)

Nights spent listening to a pig snoring on the other side of the curtain. (unthinking selfishness means no sleep for a week.)

Pendragon-red cloak billowing with every stride. (she wonders if hers is an old discard of his, she likes to believe it is.)

Golden hair matching a golden crown. (the crown is just gilding, his natural authority is bone-deep.)

The taste of his lips upon hers, a forbidden joy. (but how she wishes it could be different.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not as happy with this one, Gwen didn't talk to me like Arthur did.


End file.
